


Readiness

by galiastaro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, literally just fluff, super short, these dorks are just too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galiastaro/pseuds/galiastaro
Summary: It's a peaceful morning in Gibraltar, and nothing can disturb that for Jamison and Satya.





	

The sun streams into Satya's room mercilessly, the sunrise magnified by the clear sky, and falls upon two sleeping figures in bed.

A surprisingly clean Australian holds a much smaller Indian woman in his arms, having what appears to be a large bump over her abdomen. As the sun hits Jamison's face, he removes his arms from Satya and sits up. A couple of quick glances around reminds him of where he is, and he sighs as his eyes fall on her clock.

It's seven thirty, meaning Jamison has less that fifteen minutes to meet Winston to present some new designs. Ever since he "accidentally" blew a hole in his corner of the workshop, Winston has required weekly check-ins and no unauthorized building or testing of new prototypes.

But this morning, all Jamison wants to do is snuggle up to Satya and go back to sleep.

She stirs, noticing how cold she is without his arms around her, and turns over to reach out for him. In doing so, she knocks the blankets off of her torso, revealing the faded, red shirt that she had stolen from Jamison to wear as pajamas. It's oversized, but the presence of a large baby bump stretches the fabric. 

Jamison doesn't mind her stealing his shirts; she's already stolen his heart.

Satya's hands reach him and wrap around him in a sleepy attempt to pull him back to her. He allows it and burrows his face into her silky hair. She smells like laundry detergent, the fancy scented kind that she likes to buy for them. Due to her impending due date, however, Jamison has been running her usual errands, and he always forgets to buy the stuff.

The moment is broken as Jamison pulls back and plants a kiss on her forehead, then one on the material covering the bump, and begins to roll out of the bed.

"Jamie?" Satya murmurs, still mostly asleep. He finds her eyes watching him, alert.

"Gotta go see Winston, love. I'll be back in a tic, promise on me life. Got nothin' to show the ape anyway." He lets out a quiet laugh before leaning back in to press a soft kiss to her nose. "Back to sleep. Gotta rest up for lil' Dyna!"

"We are not naming our child Dynamite, Jamie," she mutters as she closes her eyes. "Hurry back. I'm already cold without you."

"Yes, ma'am!" he crows happily after he gets off the bed. After equipping his prosthetics, he walks to the wardrobe and removes another red shirt, a new pair of shorts, and puts a boot on his foot. He turns back to say goodbye to Satya, but his gaze finds her asleep once again.

Jamison smiles at the sight of his wife, peacefully sleeping, with her arms enveloping her baby bump. 

It's then he knows that he might just be able to pull off this whole being a father thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you made it this far. Thanks for reading, if you did. I'm a nerd who found this ship and fell head over heels for it, and it's taken me months to work up the will to post this short little thing I thought up. This is, in fact, the first fan fiction I've posted ever, so please, pardon any mistakes or errors. 
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day/and or night!
> 
> (Also, I do know Winston is a gorilla, not an ape, but I think Junkrat has come to tease Winston over the misclassification and Winston has come to terms with the strange form of endearment.)


End file.
